


Ese montón de espejos rotos

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Tercera temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tuviste un accidente de coche. En Indiana. Un conductor borracho invadió tu carril, tuviste que dar un volantazo y caíste por un terraplén. Fue una caída terrible. Mortal, de hecho. Pero, -suspira- parece que en ocasiones también ocurren milagros”.</p><p>Basado en 3x16, sin spoilers de la 4ta temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ese montón de espejos rotos I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Mai-Mai (aka janedoe1013), a quien queremos insobornablemente MUCHO. Como decía aquel cantante de Jersey de cuyo nombre no queremos acordarnos the road is dark, and it´s a thin, thin line, but we want you to know we´ll walk it for you any time. (Targaryen y yo sentimos no haber tenido para esta historia todo el tiempo que habríamos querido. Queríamos mucho, para hacer algo a tu altura. Y claro, es mucha altura) Japi berdei, pooh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_“Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos” (Jorge Luis Borges)_

 

**

 

La primera vez que despierta, el corte que se hace con el cristal de la ventana está a punto de seccionarle un tendón de la mano derecha. La sangre mana a chorro y cuando se resiste a que le devuelvan a la cama, deja manchas de un rojo anémico y demasiado claro. En el suelo de la habitación, en esas cuatro paredes blancas y frías desangeladas por la falta de uso. En medio de toda esa nada, la sangre parece un jeroglífico a descifrar. Un mensaje violento, casi demoníaco.

La segunda vez que despierta, babeando de rencor y rabia, da varios puñetazos sin objetivo y siente una satisfacción enfermiza cuando nota, casi a ciegas, que le ha dado a alguien. Le calma, ese crujido de huesos bajo sus nudillos. Rompiéndose como papel, como se ha roto él tantas veces durante tanto, tanto tiempo ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿qué es el tiempo?

La tercera vez que despierta apenas despierta y el murmullo del latín llega desde muy lejos, allí fuera, donde el mundo es algo más que ese enorme moratón que siente en todas partes. Es asfixiante, la intensidad del dolor, pinchazos sordos y agudos intercambiándose de manera intermitente y está solo pero no está solo, hay voces y ese susurro que no puede traducir, ese calor, esa sensación de calor de alguien real, alguien humano que no le abandona, que está ahí, justo ahí. Si pudiera abrir los ojos y verle, si no costara tanto.

La cuarta vez que despierta, le duele todo, le duelen siete brazos y cuatro piernas imaginarias, sitios que no sabía que tuviera. Su cuerpo ocupa toda la habitación y duele, palpitante y amoratado, duele. Es la cuarta vez que despierta pero no ha está llevando la cuenta. Es la cuarta vez que despierta y entreabriendo los ojos puede ver eso, ese tío, ese tío enorme. Sentado cerca de la cama, con la cara compungida, mirada de preocupación tan grave que resulta prácticamente invasiva y una palabra, solo una palabra en los labios.

\- ¿Dean?

El pelo le tapa casi completamente los ojos pero se pueden ver. Son marrones, pardos, cambiantes, de un verde esquivo. Ojos vulnerables de animal herido, totalmente desconocidos.

Todo.

Todo es totalmente desconocido y se le agolpan las preguntas tan deprisa que le duele pensar. Dónde, cómo, cuándo, qué, quién eres, soy, quién, quién quién quién- es, Dean quién eres- tú- quién quién-

\- ¿…soy? –la voz sale ronca, oxidada, ajena-. ¿Quién soy?

El tío de los ojos de color raro parece estar a punto de desmayarse, o de echarse a llorar, la voz le suena igual de oxidada cuando dice:

\- Un superviviente.

Después, todo pesa. Los párpados, el cuerpo, la habitación, el mundo que se cierra como una tumba. Cierra los ojos, y nada, ya no hay nada.

**---**

La primera vez que le ve-

La primera vez que le ve vivo-

La primera vez que ve a Dean es-

Ni siquiera puede expresar lo que-

Ni siquiera puede.

Matrícula de honor en el instituto. Stanford le dio becas y aplausos. Pero para ese momento no tiene palabras.

Putas palabras. Las palabras no son para esto.

**---**

Dean.

Dean Dean Dean Deeeeeeeeeeean DeanDeanDean Dean Dean ¡Dean! Dean DeanDean Dean Dean DeanDean Dean.

Tiene una teoría. Si se repite a sí mismo su supuesto nombre lo bastante, al final algo hará “clic”, se reconocerá a sí mismo como un “Dean”, recordará quién era “Dean”. Qué le gustaba, con qué soñaba, por qué está casi inmovilizado en una cama.

De momento, no hay suerte.

(de momento, no hay nada)

**---**

Nunca fue una cuestión de si lo haría o no lo haría. Nunca pensó que la muerte es ese obstáculo invencible al que tarde o temprano nos rendimos. Nunca pensó que no era sólo la muerte sino el infierno. Solo tuvo una duda. Cómo. Cuando la resolvió, ni siquiera se planteó si era o no era buena idea.

Dean no podía seguir allí porque ese no era el lugar donde Dean debía estar. Y punto.

**---**

Nunca sabe cuánto tiempo duerme y siempre se le olvida preguntar (la mayoría de pensamientos no le duran mucho, resbalan por cansancio entre las arrugas del cerebro, se fugan como el aire). A veces consigue mantenerse despierto un rato (veinte minutos, media hora, poco más) y cada vez que lo consigue El Tío Alto se sienta junto a él. Tiene la mandíbula amarillenta (“¿eso es mío?” / “no importa”). Se empiezan a difuminar, los surcos morados en la mitad derecha de su cara y no sabe porqué, pero eso es importante, esa marca, ese contacto, eso.

Suele sentarse al lado de la cama, se está muy quieto, habla midiendo las palabras. Es un poco irritante pero no, realmente. Cuando está en la habitación emana ondas de calor. Solo que no es calor. Más como intensidad.

\- ¿Te parece bien que te llame Dean? –Apenas cabe en la silla en la que está sentado, pero este tío no cabría ni en un tresillo porque, jo-der, es gigantesco.

\- Preferiría que me llamaras Donald Trump porque significaría que tengo un montón de pasta aunque no lo recuerde, pero bueno.

Sonríe apenas sin querer. Un poquito.

\- No has perdido la capacidad para hacer chistes malos. Eso… eso está muy bien.

\- Nah, con haber perdido la memoria me conformo.

El tío carraspea, nunca deja de mirarle, como si no hubiera una habitación, una casa, un mundo alrededor de él. Como si no hubiera nada más en el universo excepto un tío vendado en una cama. Le acorrala con su forma de mirarle. Crea una especie de círculo invisible donde solo existe lo que pase entre ellos. Resulta abrumador, y reconfortante, de una manera que no consigue entender.

\- Si te encuentras con fuerzas, me gustaría contarte por qué estás aquí. –Cuando Dean asiente, demasiado ansioso para hablar (por qué, por qué, por qué estoy aquí), el tío coge aire-. Tuviste un accidente de coche. En Indiana. Un conductor borracho invadió tu carril, tuviste que dar un volantazo y caíste por un terraplén. Fue una caída terrible, mortal, de hecho, pero, -suspira- parece que en ocasiones también ocurren milagros.

No recuerda ningún accidente de coche, se pregunta qué pasó con el conductor borracho y siente un hormigueo en la garganta cuando pregunta si está bien.

\- Mi coche, ¿está bien?

El tío abre mucho los ojos (mucho), y hay algo parecido a la esperanza que le brilla en la mirada en ese momento.

-O sea, supongo que si me ayudó a sobrevivir, debía de ser un buen coche.

El Tío Alto (de los ojos cambiantes y el pelo de pardillo) apoya una mano en el colchón, como si le hiciera falta más equilibrio, aún estando sentado. Yo estoy jodido, pero tú tampoco estás bien, chaval.

\- Sí, un coche genial, de los que te salvan la vida.

Dean quiere preguntar “¿qué coche es?”, pero El Tío sigue hablando.

\- Después de la cirugía y los cuidados intensivos… bueno, los médicos determinaron que la mayor de tus lesiones era la cerebral. Una simple pérdida de memoria es, créeme, algo para sentirse afortunado, considerando las secuelas que podrías tener. Para mayor suerte, tenías un seguro bastante completo, que incluía terapia para estos casos y por eso estás aquí. Es una clínica privada, donde podrás descansar y recuperarte poco a poco. No será fácil, puede que no sea rápido, pero te… -traga saliva, como si le costara-, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que te pongas mejor.

Lo dice mirándole a los ojos, y es imposible no creerle. ¿Esa mirada? Es todo fe. Todo.

\- Sí. Sí, vale, está bien.

El Tío deja escapar el aire, asiente, y se levanta.

\- Bueno, te dejo descansar. Vendré dentro de un rato y podremos empezar con algunos ejercicios sencillos y…

\- Eh.

El Tío se para en la puerta. No parece haberse dado cuenta de que no le ha dicho lo más importante.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su respuesta es lo primero que le hace sospechar. Una sospecha suave que anida en su cerebro y resbala con el resto de pensamientos pero deja un poso, una huella. Hay algo raro en Este Tío, algo más de lo que le está contando porque Dean no sabe mucho de nada y no sabe nada de muchas cosas pero a ningún médico, enfermero, representante del seguro, o ingeniero molecular del mundo se le quebraría la voz de esa forma solo con decir su nombre.

\- Sam, Dean. Me llamo Sam.

**---**

Sam era muy bueno mintiendo de crío. Mucho mejor que Dean, que siempre exageraba cuando se inventaba cosas sobre su familia. Decía “mi padre es astronauta”, decía “delatamos a un tipo a los federales y estamos huyendo con una identidad secreta”. Cosas así. Aprendió con el tiempo, pero nunca fue natural, instintivo. No como en Sam, que decía “¿me puede dar cambio para la máquina, por favor? Se lo devolveré enseguida” y no volvía nunca. Hasta los diez u once años Sam ni siquiera parecía tener conciencia de que mentir estuviera mal. Cuando se dio cuenta, empezaba una larga adolescencia precoz y empezaba a mentir con rabia, obligado por las circunstancias, enfadado con el universo y con John Winchester.

Pero seguía siendo bueno.

Mejor que su padre, incluso y todos lo sabían. Incluso cuando mentía hablaba en serio. Cuando se acercaba a una viuda que había visto a su marido siendo devorado por algo con tentáculos que salía de debajo de la cama era capaz de decir que le enviaba el seguro y solo necesitaba diez minutos, “solo unos datos para que pueda cobrar la prima y no volverá a saber de nosotros a menos que nos necesite y podamos ayudarla”. Soltaba mentiras como el agua y siempre encontraba la manera de decir algo auténtico.

Cuando le dice a Dean “un conductor borracho, Indiana, accidente” todo es falso, pero es verdad. Su mirada es verdad, ese “estarás bien, te lo juro, te lo prometo” que emana es verdad. Su presencia es verdad, su fe es verdad, su inamovible tozudez es verdad.

Y es una verdad que tendrá que valer hasta que Dean esté preparado porque, ¿la verdad? La verdad mata y Sam no va a ver morir a su hermano otra vez.

Nunca más.

Estuviste en el infierno porque hiciste lo que creías que había que hacer, pero yo hice lo que había que hacer y ya no lo estás.

La verdad es como la muerte. Solo tiene importancia si te rindes. Y Sam no se rinde. Sam nunca se rinde.

**---**

Sam.

Dean repite el nombre, silbando la primera letra, dejando salir el aire, cerrando los labios al final. No le dice nada.

Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam.

¿Samuel?

No. Nada.

**---**

Dean duerme casi todo el tiempo.

A veces respira tan suave que parece que no respira.

Sam tiene que agarrarse al asiento para no zarandearle, con los nudillos blancos y en tensión. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo y contar los segundos hasta que, en sueños, Dean se mueve o parpadea o se le agita el pecho.

Cuando Dean respira más fuerte, Sam respira tranquilo.

(o, simplemente, respira)

**---**

La chica no es médico. Eso es lo primero que Dean piensa al conocerla. Lo segundo es que casi mejor porque un médico nunca llevaría ese escote y aunque no recuerde muchas cosas de su vida (o sea, nada), sabe que esto tenía que gustarle. Despertarse en la cama con perfume de mujer, ojos negros mirándole y canalillo a la vista. Ah, sí, seguro. Esto le encantaba seguro. No es que esté realmente en la cama con ella. Más bien, él en la cama y ella, ¿moviendo cristales sobre su cabeza?

\- Deja de mirarme las tetas, Dean.

\- ¿Qué-?

Haces. Qué haces, quiere decir pero antes de acabar, siente la presión de unos dedos en la cabeza. La Chica Del Canalillo empuja solo un dedo, solo el pulgar haciendo una presión intensa entre los ojos y antes de que tenga tiempo de pensar nada, siente que se libera de su cuerpo el peso de años y años de dolorosa tortura. Se queda dormido y sueña nada.

Inmensidades e inmensidades de nada.

**---**

Es una casa bonita. Tiene un jardín con pocas flores y muchas hierbas. Ajo y albahaca, hojas de laurel y raíz de mandrágora (para la protección). Eucalipto, benjuí e incienso (para la salud). Tréboles y menta (para la suerte). Un montón de amapolas, para secar las hojas en verano, ponerlas bajo la almohada y atraer los sueños psíquicos. En la esquina más alejada de la carretera, lejos de las miradas de los extraños y a salvo entre las zarzas, es donde crece la belladona.

Sam llegó de noche y encontró la dirección gracias a Bobby.

(“No quiero saber lo que vas a hacer, hijo”. Fue lo único que le dijo. Sam tampoco tenía ganas de conversación. “No pensaba contártelo” y se marchó)

**---**

El primer día que Dean intenta caminar sólo acaba con las rodillas magulladas por una caída y con una bronca monumental de Ese Tio. No vuelve a intentarlo hasta que nota algo de tono muscular. Se entrena de la única manera que puede, moviéndose dentro de la cama cuando está solo. Los dedos de los pies primero, luego los pies, luego moviendo las piernas arriba y abajo. Al principio le falta el aire solo con empezar, suda como un animal y se queda dormido en mitad del ejercicio, vencido por la fatiga. Cuando consigue mejorar un poco Ese Tío llega y le riñe –“no deberías moverte”-, así que no le queda más remedio que descansar un poco –“corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me suena que no soy de esos que hacen lo que deben”-. El tío se ablanda y casi sonríe pero no se rinde –“en serio, descansa”-.

La chica se llama Ángela.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte Angie?

\- Tú mismo. -Pero no parece ni siquiera vagamente impresionada.

Angie, they can´t say we never tried.

Recuerda entera esa canción, recuerda lo mucho que le gustaba. Recuerda cómo se llaman todos los componentes de Metallica, la discografía entera de Led Zeppelin. No recuerda cuándo los escuchó por primera vez o por qué a veces se sorprende a sí mismo tarareando R.E.O. Speedwagon. No recuerda ningún concierto, no recuerda cuándo escuchó una canción por primera vez, si solía tener equipo de música en su casa o se ponía la radio para despertarse por las mañanas. No recuerda su habitación, su radio, su casa pero recuerda el nombre de todas las carreteras nacionales y secundarias de los Estados Unidos, recuerda cómo ir de una ciudad a otra y a veces hace recorridos imaginarios en su mente, Colorado, Virginia, Wyoming. A veces, cuando se acerca a Kansas, se sorprende retirándose y eligiendo carreteras más largas. Su mente coge desvíos donde ni siquiera recuerda haber estado y quiere respuestas pero Este Tío (Sam, se llama Sam) siempre es escueto. Cuando se trata de responder, le gusta coger la interestatal y apretar el acelerador.

\- ¿Exactamente qué clase de terapeuta es la tía esa?

\- Una de las mejores. En lo suyo.

Suele venir con cristales de colores y cosas que huelen… raro. No mal, exactamente pero tela de raro. Le gustaría saber que es “lo suyo” pero Sam (así es como se llama) coge carreteras muy largas para no contestar a lo que no quiere y Dean (ese es mi nombre) está cansado para insistir, pasa dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Perdido en ese vacío, suspendido en un sitio en el que no hay sueño, ni recuerdos, ni nada. Su vida es como estar montado en un coche sujeto por una grúa. Las ruedas se mueven, el motor funciona pero no avanza, ni retrocede. No hay camino, no hay nada.

**---**

Sam apenas duerme.

No es solo por las cosas que harían que un hombre normal perdiera el sueño para siempre. No es solo por los perros, la carne de Dean desgarrándose como si fuera un muñeco grotesco, no es por lo que ha tenido que hacer, no es solo por haber vivido lo que ha vivido e imaginar lo que ha vivido Dean.

Es por ser un desconocido para su hermano.

Es porque Dean le mira y no le ve.

Y esa voz en su conciencia que se parece tanto a John Winchester dice “esto es lo que hay que hacer” pero el resto, todo el resto de su ser aúlla recuérdame.

Recupera tu memoria y devuélveme mi identidad.

Querría hablar con él y decirle “en esta vida, Dean, creo que lo único que he hecho bien es ser tu hermano”

**---**

Es una sensación desconcertante, no poder soñar, pero despertar gritando igual que si estuvieras dentro de una pesadilla, atenazado por el pánico. No viene de ningún sitio, no está provocado por nada, ese pánico. No hay nada, y de repente, hay gritos.

Alaridos y convulsiones en la cama y un dolor lacerante en el hombro y la garganta como lija. Grita, grita, con la voz en carne viva, grita sin saber porqué, pero sabiendo QUÉ.

Grita su nombre.

No tiene tiempo de procesarlo.

Samsam SAM por qué quien esSAM túeres sam quien SAM SAM SAM.

No tiene tiempo de procesarlo porque está gritando y un instante después tiene cuatro manos encima, una fuerza bruta que le sujeta a la cama, la voz como un bramido (“haz algo, rápido, haz… no ves que está…”) la voz como un arrullo (“shhh, Dean, shhh, ya”) y esa presión entre los ojos y el dolor remite porque Dean vuelve a hundirse en la negrura y en la negrura él no siente nada, él no es nadie.

**---**

Ángela le advierte. Debe pensar que Sam no le ha oído las anteriores mil cien veces. Todavía le duelen los brazos de sujetar a Dean y tiene gotas de su sangre en la cara. Hay que volver a coserle los puntos y en eso es en lo que quiere pensar, no en que Dean puede no recuperarse. No en eso, por mucha que ella insista.

\- Todo lo que vuelve del infierno, vuelve maligno, Sam. Demoníaco. El viaje que ha hecho tu hermano no está pensado para que nada que sea humano lo sobreviva.

\- Ya lo sé.

Han conseguido que Dean volviera a dormir. Ahora Sam tiene que conseguir olvidar los gritos.

\- Hay cierta cantidad de dolor, Sam, de la que no podemos sobreponernos. A veces nos rompemos por sitios por lo que no es posible curarnos.

\- Se pondrá mejor. Con el tiempo, se pondrá mejor.

Lo que quiere decir no es eso. Lo que quiere decir es “calla, bruja, no hables mal de mi hermano”.

\- Te he oído, Sam.

\- No lo he dicho en voz alta.

\- Aún así. Te he oído.

Se toma la leche que le prepara Ángela. Le dice “lo siento” y recuerda cuando vino a buscarla, pidiéndole ayuda cuando todo el mundo se la había negado. Esa noche duerme del tirón y despierta con el amanecer. En la mesilla de noche, su vaso de leche tiene restos de una sustancia espesa en el fondo.

\- Me has drogado para dormir.

Ángela tiene una mirada extraña. Parece siempre que mira cada cosa dos veces. Como hacen los gatos.

\- Lo necesitabas. Además, soy una bruja, Sam. Qué esperabas.

 

**---**

Cuando Dean abre los ojos de nuevo, la luz del mediodía entra por las ventanas y Sam está sentado a su lado, en la silla en la que no cabe ni queriendo, con la cabeza agachada hacia un libro que debe de tener en el regazo. Dean no ve el libro y aunque tiene curiosidad por saber lo que le gusta leer a este tío (¿el “Enfermeros Gruñones Weekly”?), prefiere observarle a él, porque Sam no parece haberse dado cuenta de que se ha despertado.

(si lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría con el “se te han soltado tres puntos”, “hay que vendarte la herida” “¿sabes cuál es la flor oficial de Massachussets?” “¿sabes como se llamaba el cuarto disco de Led Zeppelín?”)

(es una pregunta con truco, todo el mundo sabe que el Cuarto no tiene título. Sam se cree muy listillo)

Así que prefiere estudiarle un poco, en silencio. La mandíbula siempre apretada, los músculos tensos, esa mirada concentrada como si fuera un halcón, esas vibraciones que desprende de estar siempre alerta. Incluso ahora que está leyendo junto a un tío dormido y que no puede ni andar, está alerta, como si le fueran a atacar en cualquier momento. Como si tuviera que defenderse en cualquier momento.

O defender a Dean en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué tendrías que defenderme, Samm…

\- Buenos días, princesa.

Oh, sí que se ha dado cuenta de que Dean se ha despertado.

\- Eh. –Antes de que diga “tengo sed”, Sam le está poniendo un vaso de zumo en los labios. Puto crío eficiente-. Creo que os he dado la noche, ¿no?

Sam sacude el pelo.

\- Cosas del oficio. ¿Recuerdas algo de antes de despertar? –Se lo pregunta todas las mañanas.

Ninguna mañana le ha dicho que

\- sí. –Sam guarda silencio, se queda muy quieto, escuchando con esa puta atención-. Tu nombre, recuerdo que me desperté gritando tu nombre. Creía que era algo raro, pero luego me he dado cuenta de que tu nombre es de los pocos que conozco en el mundo, así que será por eso. Es normal que pase, ¿no?

\- Claro, perfectamente normal. –Sonríe mientras deja el vaso de zumo en la mesilla junto a la cama-. Voy a buscarte algo de comer. Arrancarte los puntos debe abrir el apetito.

Si Sam se cree que no ha notado cómo soltaba el vaso para esconder que le temblaban las manos, es que no es tan listillo.

**---**

Mientras Dean estaba allí, Sam despertaba por las noches. Con la sensación de que le estaba oyendo. Dean gritaba su nombre y él tenía la sensación de que le estaba escuchando.

Cuando Dean se cabree porque Sam fue al infierno para sacarle -Sam está seguro de que Dean lo acabará sabiendo, y que entonces, se cabreará-, ya sabe lo que va a decirle.

Me estabas llamando. Cómo no iba a ir, si me estabas llamando, Dean.

**---**

\- Eh, eh, qué haces. No puedes salir todavía.

\- Puedo andar. Y necesito salir.

Está aprendiendo cosas de Sam. Por ejemplo

1: Es tozudo como una puta mula.

\- Andar hasta el retrete sujetándote en las paredes no es andar. Es desplazarse con dificultad. Reptar, si me apuras.

2: Es un poquito redicho (y realmente muy tozudo).

\- Oye, luz. Aire. Necesito luz y aire. Solo un minuto.

\- Puedes abrir la ventana.

3: Sabe ser muy, muy irritante. Mucho. A veces solo quiere… zurrarle. Fuerte. Se ha fijado en la curva de su nuca y es un sitio perfecto para darle una buena colleja. Una de esas que pican. En serio. Con fuerza. Sabe que su mano encajaría ahí perfectamente. Está seguro.

\- Eh. ¡Vas a obligarme a que te zurre?

\- ¿Zurrarme? –Pone una mueca de incredulidad tan intensa que es que habría pegarle solo por putos principios, joder-. Como mucho y con un poco de suerte podrías probar a ver si eres capaz de caer encima de mí.

\- Ya te gustaría.

4: ¿Sam? Seguramente es marica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Pero ya te puedes hacer a la idea porque pienso salir al jardín, aunque sea reptando escaleras abajo.

¿Y qué clase de sitio es este en el que ni siquiera hay silla de ruedas, joder?

No es un hospital, eso está claro.

Para empezar porque es el único enfermo. Tarda un tiempo en darse cuenta pero no hay ruido por la noche, no hay ir y venir de gente, no hay consultas, no hay nadie en el jardín, no hay ruido de televisor apagado en las habitaciones contiguas, no hay visitas. No hay movimiento en la casa más que ellos.

Él y ella. Ellos.

**---**  
Ángela cocina bien. A Sam le gusta mirar mientras pica y corta, mientras mezcla y añade y hace que la casa se llene de olor. Lleva años sin comer comida casera. Jess apenas cocinaba. Aunque hacía buenas galletas. John nunca supo hacer más que sopa de sobre y Sam jamás aprendió. A Dean no se le daba mal cuando paraban en algún sitio con cocina. Pero hace años que no paran.

Ahora suele llevarle la comida a su habitación. No se queda a mirar cómo come porque Dean le mira con esa cara que dice “tío, eres un poco atosigante y tal”. Tampoco se queda fuera de la puerta para asegurarse de que no se ahoga con nada. Porque eso sería patético.

Suele comer solo, en su cuarto. Y suele cenar con Ángela, cuando Dean ha terminado. Es una mujer extraña pero Sam se ha dado cuenta con los años de que haga los intentos que haga por rebelarse, él siempre será un tío muy raro, así que está bien. Tener al lado alguien igual de raro.

**---**

Les oye hablar entre ellos por primera vez esa misma noche. No son más que susurros, pero Dean no tiene nada mejor que hacer que concentrarse mucho mucho MUCHO en escuchar, y algo pilla.

Pilla, por ejemplo, que Sam está enfadado.

\- …haciendo esto para que no sufra y… permitir que lo reviva… precio muy… pienso consentir.

Dean supone que están hablando de que la terapia cuesta mucho dinero y que los del Seguro van a cortar el grifo si Dean no se pone mejor.

La voz de Angie es más clara, más compacta.

\- No estamos haciendo precisamente matemáticas exactas aquí, Sam. Tiene riesgos, y hay que tener paciencia. Los dos tenéis que tener paciencia o echaremos por tierra todo lo que llevamos adelantado, ¿quieres eso? ¿Quieres verle para siempre como se despertó anoche? Porque así es como va a ser si no hacemos esto bien.

Sam se queda callado durante un poco. Lo siguiente que dice, Dean no alcanza a escucharlo, pero Angie dice “ese es mi chico” y a Dean se le eriza el pelo de los brazos. Como si su piel recordara algo, mientras su cerebro no.

“Ese es mi chico”.

Es raro, no parecía que estuvieran liados ni nada.

Hm.

**---**

Ángela tiene el pelo largo y grueso. Casi lanoso y hasta la cintura. Coge cualquier cosa, un lápiz o lo que sea y se hace un moño que se mantiene en su sitio durante horas. Piel de un bronce cherokee y largas piernas de cobre que duran siete días. Sam tiene una deuda mayor con ella que la que ha tenido con nadie en su vida pero cuando le dice eso

\- ese es mi chico –

solo puede pensar

\- no me llames así-

Hay como mil motivos distintos por los que no es y nunca será su chico. Ni de Ángela, ni de nadie. Excepto-

bueno

Ni se menciona.

**---**

No es que a Dean le importe que estén liados. Tampoco es que pensara pedirle matrimonio a la chavala. Es solo que, aunque está totalmente (casi) seguro de que no son médicos, a todos los efectos son sus médicos y no es muy profesional andar cuchicheando por las noches en plan carantoñitas mientras tienen un paciente que apenas empieza a andar después de que un tarado pasado de whisky le diera por muerto en una cuneta.

O sea, no es muy profesional.

(A veces Dean cree que ni son médicos ni nada. En realidad le tienen secuestrado y es todo un asunto del gobierno, probablemente espías dobles o algo así. Entonces llega Sam, ofreciéndole comida o un poco de compañía, mirándole de esa manera y Dean no sabe nada de qué hace aquí o la implicación del gobierno pero sabe que este tío está cuidándole. No es que la idea de ser cuidado le haga gracia, le gustaría levantarse y cuidar de sí mismo, muchas gracias, pero si alguien tiene que hacerlo, supone que Sam no está tan mal. Con sus silencios y con sus sudaderas y sus manos en los bolsillos. No ha descartado del todo la idea de que esto sea un secuestro pero levantarse y salir al mundo real está fuera de sus posibilidades físicas, o sea que solo puede esperar y confiar en ese instinto que le dice que está a salvo, que está protegido)

(Espera que su instinto funcione mejor que su memoria porque ahora mismo su instinto le dice que confíe en Sam. Alto y claro, con asombrosa nitidez)

**---**

La siguiente noche Dean vuelve a gritar, y resulta mucho más complicado volver a dormirle. Son casi dos minutos agónicos en los que Ángela se concentra en tocarle la mente con palabras mientras Sam tiene que utilizar toda la fuerza que tiene (y es mucha) en sujetarle a la cama para que no se arranque las vendas (y con las vendas, las cicatrices y con las cicatrices, la piel). Dean respira desbocado contra su cuerpo, como un caballo de carreras, sudando y resoplando, y Sam siente el aliento en su cuello, oye su nombre en la boca de su hermano, como una exhalación, como un quejido.

De un instante a otro el cuerpo de Dean se queda laxo, dormido, y Ángela se endereza, tambaleándose un poco sobre los pies por el esfuerzo. Cuando vuelven a la cocina, ella dice que, aunque parezca mentira, lo que ha pasado es buena señal, que las dos noches seguidas de gritos significan que está despertando.

Todo lo que Sam registra es que cuando Dean sufre, grita su nombre.

Lo menos que puede hacer, es estar más cerca, llegar más rápido.

**---**

Le despierta el ruido de los muebles moviéndose. Abre los ojos y ve a Sam y Angie moviendo la mesa del fondo de la habitación, haciendo sitio.

\- ¿Redecorando? –pregunta, un poco somnoliento.

Sam cruza de un brinco la habitación y antes de que Dean se de cuenta, le está poniendo dos pastillas en la boca (las rosas pequeñas, anti-inflamatorios). Le acerca un vaso de agua, Dean se las traga como el niño obediente que es, y vuelve a preguntar “¿qué hacéis?”

\- Voy a dormir aquí a partir de ahora. Creemos que será bueno para el tratamiento, y estaré más cerca, si te despiertas durante la noche.

Dean no recuerda haber compartido habitación con nadie jamás. Recuerda las habitaciones de tres chicos y tres chicas de “La Tribu de los Brady”, pero ¿él? No sabe si es hijo único o si se crió en medio de un campamento de mormones o si fue a un internado militar. Solo sabe que ahora Sam va a pasarse todo el día y toda la noche con él, en un cuarto de ocho por ocho. Sam y él juntos, Sam y toda esa intensidad juntos. Todo el día. Es lo único y se prepara la sensación de “joder, qué coñazo, qué agobio”.

La sensación nunca llega.

En cambio, sonríe y dice “¿podremos comer Oreos por las noches y jugar al Party Line?”. Sam le devuelve una media sonrisa de las que cuesta arrancar pero, OH, compensan todo el esfuerzo. No haces eso lo bastante a menudo, chaval.

\- Claro. Y podemos ver American Idol y pintarnos las uñas de los pies.

Cuando dirige la mirada al fondo de la habitación, Dean se da cuenta de que Angie también está sonriendo. Dean reconoce esa sonrisa. Es típica de las mujeres y siempre significa “sé algo que tú no sabes”.

**---**

(a veces le da miedo que Dean haya asociado el infierno al nombre de “Sam”. Debate consigo mismo si sería peor que Dean nunca volviera a recordarle o que su recuerdo sólo le causara sufrimiento)

(siempre le da miedo la primera respuesta que le aparece en el corazón)

**---**

La primera vez que Dean duerme con Sam en el cuarto, no duerme bien, pero duerme mejor. Se despierta a medianoche (azuzado por el pánico, como si tuviera una agujero enorme justo donde empieza el estómago), pero no hay gritos. Siente asfixia, un temor sin nombre que le repta entre las sábanas y dentro de la piel. Pero la mano de Sam es tibia en su frente, y Dean ni siquiera tiene que abrir los ojos antes de volver a dormirse.

La primera vez que Dean duerme con Sam en el cuarto, es la primera vez que sueña. Camina por un sendero dejando un rastro de M&Ms, y llega a una gasolinera donde los empleados van todos vestidos de payasos.

-He soñado con payasos.

Es lo primero que dice al abrir los ojos. Sam está despierto en la cama de al lado. Marcas de almohada en la cara, pelo revuelto, mirándole con ojos vidriosos de sueño. Pone una mueca graciosa, toda la cara fruncida y Dean piensa “no puede ser verdad”.

-No me jodas que te asustan los payasos.

Le duele en el pecho pero no se puede aguantar una carcajada fácil. La primera que se oye. Le suena un poco perruna, un poco salvaje. Sam le mira con atención carnívora, casi con ansiedad y no por primera vez desde que despertó Dean piensa “tú y yo nos conocemos, tú y yo nos conocemos mucho”.

Pero de qué.

No me lo quieres decir, chaval y no haces más que darme motivos para querer saberlo.

**---**

Dean quiere saber

(se nota en cómo pregunta, se nota en cómo no pregunta)

Y Sam-

Sam solo quiere a Dean.  
(cree que en otro tiempo, hace milenios, solía querer otras cosas –vida normal, seguridad- pero tiene tanta memoria para esas otras cosas como Dean para todo lo demás. Todo lo que no es su hermano, es amnesia)  
**---**

Dejarse manosear por una mujer debería ser más agradable. Dean está bastante seguro de que ha tenido experiencias más agradables en el pasado en ese sentido. En serio, A LA FUERZA. Ha tenido que pasar. Esta seguro de que alguna vez ha gemido con una tía y no era porque le estuvieran haciendo la espalda picadillo.

-Si quieres matarme, -tiene la cara metida en la almohada y los brazos hechos un nudo- creo que la mejor manera es trincarte una botella del amigo Jack y tirarme a la cuneta. No es que siempre funcione pero tiene que ser más rápiDAU!

-Estás entumecido. Te sentirás mejor cuando acabe.

Cuando acabe, quizá. Ahora mismo, no, señora,

-No te voy a engañar, cariño, cuando has dicho “masaje” me esperaba otra cosa.

Ángela le pone los pulgares en las cervicales, siente una presión intensa, nota bolas de dolor encallecidas en la base del cráneo y el roce de su pelo. Nota algo más, su aliento en el oído, y su voz diciendo ya lo sé, Dean, haciéndole cosquillas que se mezclan con el dolor, intensificando una y otra sensación. No es que esté ni remotamente cerca de una erección, ni siquiera en el mismo continente de ser físicamente capaz de tener una, pero aún así dice “Sam se va a poner celoso” porque le parece que es lo que toca decir.

Hasta que ella no le responde

-buen intento, Dean

no es consciente de que es una artimaña, de que estaba intentando sonsacarle si Sam y ella comparten algo más que cuidar de un descerebrado que tarda diez minutos en llegar al retrete. Terminado el masaje, Dean se gira con un poco de esfuerzo. La mira mientras se seca las manos de aceite con una toalla. Hay algo indio en su mirada, algo cobrizo y sabio, pero no del todo inocente.

-Si quieres saber algo, Dean, la mejor manera es preguntar.

Va a abrir la boca pero ella le interrumpe.

-A mí no, memo. No es de mí de quien quieres saber algo.

Será posible. Si hay algo que le molesta de las mujeres es que saben cosas de él antes de que él las sepa de sí mismo.

\- ¿Tú eres un poco bruja, no?

Se ríe suave, vibrando, con un brillo secreto en la mirada.

-Un poco.

**---**

Sam ya sabía que pasaría. Dean está recuperando las fuerzas. Empieza a ser capaz de estar despierto un par de horas seguidas. Camina por la habitación, se asoma al pasillo. Las heridas están cicatrizando, está volviendo a parecer él mismo y a medida que Dean aparece debajo de Dean, aparece todo él, su curiosidad, su astucia, su instinto natural de cazador. Dean siempre ha sabido cazar sus presas y Sam cae como un pardillo.

-¿Cómo me apellido?

-Winchester.

No pretende decírselo. No va a decírselo pero estaban hablando del tiempo, maldita sea, y Dean parecía relajado y Sam se había relajado y así de repente, de improviso, el bastardo le pilla con las defensas bajas. Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, solo puede fingir que no ha pasado nada.

-¿Cómo el rifle, eh?

-Sí.

-Chulo.

Le ha traído un par de libros. Aunque aún no puede leer.

-No alardees. –Sonríe, como si no pasara nada-. Solo es un apellido.

No lo es. Evidentemente. Obviamente. No lo es. Otros apellidos puede que sean solo un apellido. Winchester no. Winchester es un voto de sangre, el olor de un rifle, la conquista de un territorio que parece indomable. No es un apellido, algo que se pone detrás del nombre y ya está. Es una manera de morir, de cabalgar y de disparar. Es lo que les une, lo que les ha unido siempre.

(A veces Sam piensa “¿te caería bien si no fuera tu hermano?” pero no le gusta pensar en la respuesta, así que nunca pregunta)

**---**

Dean tiene preguntas. Dean empieza a tener toda clase de preguntas sobre ese tío. Sobre ese tío con nombre y apellido que no recuerda.

Dean Winchester.

Quién es. Qué hacía en Indiana, en qué trabajaba, ¿estuvo casado alguna vez? ¿Por qué nadie le visita? Pregunta pero no es una manera útil de conseguir información. Si pregunta todo lo que obtiene es “tienes que descansar” o “no lo sé” o “eh, mira qué día tan bonito hace”. Todo lo que obtiene es el cara culo de Sam mintiéndole a la cara.

-¿Qué pasó con el otro conductor?

-Murió en el acto.

No es que mienta mal, el cara culo, es rápido y consistente pero Dean está empezando a ser bueno leyendo entre esas mentiras. Me dijiste la verdad sobre mi apellido, y me estás mintiendo en todo lo demás, criajo del demonio. Cuando se mira al espejo, se ve dos marcas que le atraviesan los dos hombros de parte a parte. Demasiado grandes para ser heridas de bala. Tienen que ser metralla, un disparo a bocajarro o una herida hecha con algo grande, algo que ha tirado de la carne hasta hacer un buen agujero. Pero, ¿qué? En los dos hombros, heridas gemelas, qué.

Eso no es un accidente de tráfico, cara culo.

(En realidad no tiene cara de culo. Pero una mañana Sam dijo “tómate la leche, nunca te tomas la leche” y Dean dijo “eso es porque no me gusta la leche y porque no recuerdo nada pero te aseguro que no eres mi madre” y discutieron al menos cinco minutos sobre la maldita leche hasta que Dean dijo “calla, cara culo” y Sam puso la cara más graciosa que nadie ha puesto nunca. Labio superior levantado, pucherito total, el ceño fruncido como un crío de tres años. Le encantó esa cara. Daban ganas de… bueno, no sabe de qué pero le encantó, cara culo)

Juegan al gato y a ratón con preguntas y respuestas. Hasta que un día Dean se está lavando los dientes en el espejo, mirando los moratones que van remitiendo, mirando las manchas de sangre en el lavabo que caen con los espumarajos de pasta y de saliva.

Y entonces recuerda.

Una frase sin más. Excepto que una frase así, nunca podría ser una frase sin más.

\- Sam.

Levanta la cara de la bandeja que estaba a punto de llevarse.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué sé de memoria y en latín un exorcismo para desposeer a una persona que lleva dentro un demonio?

Se queda quieto en el sitio. Y luego se lleva la bandeja, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada excepcional. Sacudiendo los hombros.

\- Supongo que eres la clase de tío que sabe esas cosas.

Una bala de plata en el corazón mata a un hombre lobo. El wendigo no muere con armas humanas, solo con el fuego. Hay que echar sal a los huesos antes de prenderlos. Agua bendita para los demonios. Metal puro para las criaturas malignas. Los vampiros se emparejan de por vida, nunca digas Bloody Mary cinco veces delante de un espejo. Aparece todo en su mente, un paquete de información delirante que, lejos de inquietarle, le reconforta, como si hubiera recuperado algo útil y valioso. Está totalmente convencido de que todo lo que recuerda es tan cierto como la respiración de Sam cuando duerme por la noche.

Pero quién demonios soy.  
 


	2. Ese montón de espejos rotos II

Ese montón de espejos rotos  
targaryen & irati

**

Estaba desfigurado cuando llegaron a la casa. Era grotesco. Le dieron calmantes para que no despertara. Si lo hubiera hecho no habría podido ni abrir los ojos. Tenía los parpados hinchados, Sam supuso que no se recuperaría nunca. No podía ver su cara debajo de aquella deformidad. Le había visto magullado antes pero esto no era Dean, era pulpa y carne y sangre. La huella de un trato infrahumano, la prueba tangible, para quien tuviera dudas, de que el infierno existe porque nada en la tierra podría tratar a un hombre así.

(Si vuelve a encontrarse a alguien que duda de la existencia del infierno, Sam le enseñará los agujeros en la carne de Dean y preguntara “¿crees en esto?”)

Y sin embargo. Han pasado semanas desde que llegaron, trece días desde que despertó y apenas parece posible pero ahí está su hermano. Mirándose al espejo, con cicatrices en el cuerpo y un corte profundo en la ceja. Simplemente mirándose. Como mira un niño su reflejo en el agua o en el trozo romo de un espejo roto. Aún tiene mal color y la nariz hinchada donde se la rompieron. Esa ceja nunca volverá a ser la que fue y algo en su tono de voz suena ligeramente distinto. Pero es Dean y mientras se mira, ensimismado, posiblemente tratando de averiguar quién es, Sam se sorprende mirándole desde un ángulo. Experimentando la alegría burbujeante de verle. Ojos verdes y enormes, pestañas que nunca admitirá que son demasiado femeninas, sombra de barba y el pelo más largo de lo que lo ha tenido hace años. 

-Eh, melenas, ¿no quieres cortarte el pelo? 

Dean se sobresalta, le mira a través del espejo, sonríe seco y un poco gruñón. 

-Habló Chewbacca y dijo mu. 

En realidad, ni siquiera recuerda haber visto “La guerra de las galaxias” pero se deja cortar el pelo. Al principio a regañadientes (“¿enfermero y peluquero? ¿se puede perder más aceite, Sam?”) y luego manso, sentado en una silla, dejándose hacer, como un animal domado solo en apariencia, que podría encabritarse en cualquier momento. Sam tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no apoyar la frente en su nuca y pasar la noche allí. 

En lugar de eso, la pasa en su cama y por primera vez antes de dormir, Dean dice “buenas noches”. 

\- Buenas noches, Sam. 

Lo ha dicho con retranca, con esa voz de hermano mayor que no quiere momentos de pelis de tías pero Sam sonríe a oscuras pensando “mil veces, abriría el puto infierno mil veces”. 

\- Buenas noches, Dean. 

**---** 

Está aprendiendo a leerle, a Sam.

Sabe cuando le está diciendo la verdad.

(- ¿Qué coche era, el que me salvó la vida?

\- Un Impala negro, del 67.

\- Bien por mí, el 67 fue…

\- …el mejor año del Impala, sí.)

Sabe cuando le está mintiendo descaradamente.

( - ¿A que me dedicaba? Porque si me preguntas, hey, a mí me parece que soy una mezcla entre el tío del Caso Bourne y Van Helsing.

Rie con la cabeza atrás –es la favorita de Dean entre todas las risas de Sam- como si dijera “sí, ya te gustaría”.

\- Eras representante comercial de una empresa de aire acondicionado.

\- Y un carajo. ¿Y cómo sé lo que es un sthriga?

\- ¿Porque veías mucho Expediente X? Cómete esa patata y no me des la brasa, Dean)

También sabe cuando Sam no sabe contestar y esas veces son las que le dan más miedo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi casa?

-No lo sé.

(Y realmente, no lo sabe)  
**---** 

Hay cosas que Dean recuerda sin ser consciente de que las recuerda. Sigue sabiendo silbar Rock’n Roll de los Zeppelin mejor que nadie en el mundo (Sam siempre se ha atascado en el “lonely lonely lonely”, pero a Dean le sale de silbador profesional). Sigue mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando está nervioso. 

Sigue siendo un héroe estoico a la hora de dejarse curar las heridas.

No son solo las heridas de los ganchos. (de ganchos. Le tenían colgado de ganchos. Cómo no iba a ir a por él, cómo) Dean tiene laceraciones en la espalda, marcas de garras. Dean tiene mordiscos.

Sam le cura con reverencia, casi con idolatría. Las manos firmes y cuidadosas cada vez que retira un vendaje y lo reemplaza por uno nuevo. Le tiene tumbado bocabajo en la cama, y no reconoce ninguna de las cicatrices de la espalda de su hermano y eso le enferma de una manera que no sabe reconocer.

O no quiere saber reconocer.

Dean aguanta todas las curas manso como un cordero, sin apenas gemir ni quejarse. El antiguo Dean no lo hacía y este Dean (es el mismo Dean, no es “el nuevo Dean”, es Dean) tampoco lo hace. Le han instalado una tele en el cuarto, pero Sam sólo ha sintonizado canales “inofensivos”. La tele de noticias locales. Uno que pasa novelas sudamericanas 18 horas seguidas. Uno de cocina. 

Están en plena sesión de vendaje. Es una tarde cálida, tienen la ventana abierta y el olor a eucalipto se cuela desde el jardín. Tienen la tele puesta de fondo, y discuten sobre qué parte de La Jungla de Cristal es la más guay. Sam defiende a Alan Rickman, Dean defiende a Jeremy Irons, los dos defienden a John McClane y Sam está a punto a punto a punto de sentirse feliz.

En las noticias de las siete, el presentador da paso a la información meteorológica, de la mano de la chica del tiempo del Canal 12, Cassie Cole.

Dean gira la cabeza de sopetón y murmura “Cassie”.

El corazón de Sam se para ligeramente. Un par de segundos, nada muy drástico.

Cuando se gira a mirarle, a Dean le brillan los ojos de pura alegría.

\- Iba a preguntarte si sabes si conozco a alguna Cassie, pero no lo necesito, porque yo sé que conozco a una Cassie. No sé quién es ni nada. Pero… -y suspira, lleno de orgullo-…sé que conozco a una.

Sam se obliga a sonreír. 

\- Date la vuelta, anda, tengo que terminarte esto.

Cuando llega a la cocina, Ángela está hirviendo arroz para la cena y ni siquiera se vuelve a mirarle cuando pregunta “qué ha pasado”. Sam se siente temblar, siente que todo lo que tiene controlado bajo cien mil nudos dobles empieza a desatarse y se asusta.

\- No digo que él deba… ya sé que no puede… pero es que… -se ahoga, se AHOGA porque Dean recuerda que había una Cassie pero Dean no recuerda que había un Sam y se AHOGA.

No es consciente de que le están abrazando hasta pasados unos segundos. Después de todo, hace mucho que nadie le abraza. Pero Ángela le abraza ahora. Sin abarcarle entero, pero con todo lo que ella es, le abraza. Le abraza y Sam oye “lo estás haciendo bien, todo saldrá bien”.

No es lo que Ángela le dice, claro.

Le dice: “No seas estúpido Sam. No puedes querer que te recuerde a ti, y a la vez que no recuerde su vida, porque… es lo mismo. Para Dean es la misma cosa”.

Deja escapar todo el aire del pecho y asiente. Ella se separa.

\- Si quieres quejarte de algo más como la cría llorona que eres, aprovecha ahora.

Sam sonríe un poco.

\- En serio, ¿AHORA se acuerda de los exorcismos? ¡Si siempre tenía que recitarlos yo!

**---** 

Les ve asomado a la escalera. Contento porque puede andar sin tambalearse. Casi feliz porque puede bajar las escaleras. Uno, dos, tres escalones y les ve. Abrazados en la cocina. No puede oír lo que dicen pero es un largo abrazo y Sam deja que ella encaje, cobijándose en dar cobijo, tan enorme como diminuto. Es mono y todo eso. Un momento bonito de peli de tías y blablabla. Le hace sentir como un intruso, como un inválido que no tiene sitio en sus vidas. Le hace sentir enfadado, como un estorbo, incómodo. Sube una, dos, tres escaleras. 

Y se tumba en la cama, rabioso con todo y con nada. 

Bueno, vamos a ver, ¿pero eres marica o qué, chaval?

Le molesta todo. Las heridas, las vendas, el aire, el puto sonido del teléfono. 

**---**

Hace semanas que Sam tiene el móvil desconectado pero Bobby le localiza con el teléfono fijo de la casa. 

-Si no te necesitara, no te llamaría. Pero hay un trabajo que hacer y necesito un cazador que sepa moverse sobre el terreno y en una biblioteca. En este puto oficio últimamente no hay más que iletrados, hijo. 

Su respuesta inmediata, lo que quiere decir, es que no. No porque Dean le necesita. No porque ya no es un cazador. No porque esto se acabó para él. No porque es egoísta, piensa ser egoísta el resto de su vida y sacar a Dean de esta vida igual que le ha sacado del infierno. No porque está harto, porque el mundo no es su responsabilidad, porque si algo se está comiendo niños a doscientos kilómetros de aquí no es culpa suya. No. 

-No puedo estar fuera más de dos días. 

Dice que sí. Dice que sí porque Bobby nunca pide nada que no necesite y Sam no quiere vivir sin hablar con una de las pocas personas que saben la verdad sobre los Winchester. Dice que sí porque Dean le dijo “recuerda lo que papá te enseñó” pero sobre todo dice que sí porque Dean dijo “recuerda lo que yo te enseñé” y lo que le enseñó es muy simple y nunca podrá olvidarlo: matar a esas cosas, salvar gente. 

El negocio familiar. 

-Nos vemos mañana, Bobby. 

**---**

Hacen todas las noches lo mismo. Sam sube con un par de libros, se tumba en su cama, los abre y nunca los lee porque Dean pone la tele no muy alta y comentan lo malo que es ese programa o quién compra realmente en la Teletienda. Juegan un poco al “te pregunto / no me cuentas” y abren la ventana para que suenen la noche y los grillos. Cuando Dean se queda dormido, Sam apaga la tele y Dean despierta un segundo, con la falta de ruido, notando cómo Sam busca postura en la cama, relajándose cuando siente que la ha encontrado. 

Esa noche no hay libros. Esa noche Dean está enfadado por un estúpido abrazo y Sam hace una cochina maleta. Una maleta pequeña. Una mochila, más bien. Pero mete dentro su ropa, y el enfado de Dean, se pudre un poco. En la boca del estómago. Se pudre. 

-¿El público ha decidido que abandonas la casa?

Quiere ser un chiste y le sale totalmente envenenado. Sam no parece que se inmute, el caraculo. 

-Vuelvo pasado. 

Eso es todo. Como si fuera una explicación. Dean a lo mejor no tiene derecho a pedirle nada pero conoce DOS personas en el mundo, a lo mejor sí que tiene derecho a una puta explicación cuando una de ellas, que normalmente no le deja ni a sol ni a sombra, se va de repente y “vuelve pasado”. Dean deja que se espese el silencio, y sabe que su mirada está llena de “te odio, niñato”. Tiene derecho a ser irracional, qué pasa. 

Sam parece darse cuenta de ese silencio incómodo y levanta la vista de la maldita bolsa. 

-Hay un amigo que me necesita.

Es como –“YO”-, es como un grito en la mente de Dean que casi le noquea con su intensidad, es como “YO TE NECESITO”. Está a punto de decirlo. Se traga las palabras con esfuerzo pero al parecer no lo consigue del todo. Al parecer no porque Sam le mira fijamente y se ablanda por los costados. 

-No quiero irme pero debe ser importante o nunca me lo habría pedido. Y es un buen amigo. 

-Está bien. 

Esto es incómodo piensa Dean. Esto es muy incómodo. Sam le está dando explicaciones sobre su vida y lo peor es que Dean no se las ha pedido pero sí se las ha pedido, con su manera de mirarle se las ha pedido y escucharlas le alivia. 

-¿Estáis enrollados, Angie y tú?

Le sale tan de sopetón que está a punto de preguntar “¿he dicho yo eso?” hasta que ve la mirada de Sam, todo sobresalto y sorpresa y piensa “pues sí, lo he dicho yo y lo he dicho en voz alta”.

¿Sam? Literalmente con la boca abierta. Dean haría un chiste sobre la baba que se cae, si no estuviera ligeramente ansioso por la respuesta. ¿La respuesta? No demasiado respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo? Dean, ¿de donde has sacado…? ¿QUÉ?

\- Bueno, o sea, no es que me importe. Pero sois un chico, una chica, cuchicheáis en la cocina, os abrazáis en la cocina, entiéndeme, me aburro, necesito algún cotilleo, y bueno, ¿estáis liados, no? O sea, no es que me importe pero eres una especie de enfermero, joder, quién se imagina que le vayan las tías a un-

Cambia la cara de flipado por su cara de olerse algo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que nos abrazamos?

\- … bueno, la cocina se ve desde las escaleras, pero vamos, que ya te digo que vosotros hagáis lo que queráis, y…

Sam suelta la mochila. Hace thump en el suelo. Suelta la mochila y se arrodilla junto a su cama.

\- ¿Estabas en las escaleras?

\- Sí, joder, camino un poco a veces, no voy a quedarme en esta cama para siempre y, me vi con fuerzas, así que…

\- ¿ESTABAS EN LAS ESCALERAS TÚ SOLO?

\- No, yo y las animadoras de los Lakers. Sí, yo solo, pero no es-

Y entonces Sam se ríe. No con la media sonrisa que se le escapaban hasta ahora. No con la carcajada seca de las raras ocasiones. Se ríe con toda la cara, la piel de las mejillas tirante, se ríe desde el pecho, enseñando los dientes y los dos millones de hoyuelos que debe tener en esa cara de… caraculo. Es como una explosión estelar, de las que forman las galaxias, así se ríe Sam. Radiante de felicidad, como un crío al que acaban dar dinero para golosinas.

\- Eso es… Pero eso… ¡Dean! ¿Tienes idea del progreso que significa? ¡Las escaleras! Es… whoa, ¡las escaleras!

\- Bajé tres peldaños. –Dean se siente como si fueran a colgar un dibujo suyo en la puerta del frigorífico.

Sam desafía varias leyes de la física y de la biología cuando demuestra que puede sonreír más.

\- Genial. Eso es… genial. –Se le cambia la cara en un instante-. Excepto por el hecho de que no deberías estar tú solo al pie de las escaleras porque podrían fallarte las fuerzas y caerte y que eres un descerebrado y debería ponerte grilletes cuando no estés bajo mi supervisión. –Está tan contento que ni siquiera puede reñirle en serio. Es lo mejor que Dean ha visto en su vida-. Pero por lo demás… genial. 

Le brillan los ojos de pura alegría y orgullo y Dean se siente un MEMO por haberle preguntado por la chica porque la forma en la que Sam le está mirando ahora mismo contesta cualquier estúpida pregunta, gracias. Hay gente en el mundo, Dean está seguro de que hay muchísima gente en el mundo que nunca sabrá que es que te miren como si todo empezara y acabara contigo. 

No te recuerdo y sin embargo, Sam, y sin embargo.

Siente que tiene que decir algo y rápido, porque de lo que tiene ganas es de cogerle de las solapas de esa camisa de cuadros y atraerle hacia él y PELIGRO PELIGRO NO TRASPASEN ESTA LÍNEA, MANTENGASE ALEJADOS DE LA LÍNEA, GRACIAS.

\- ¿Pasado mañana?

Sam pone de su parte, se levanta, recoge la mochila del suelo. No deja de sonreír. Eso no ayuda en la mierda esa de las LÍNEAS.

\- Pasado mañana.

\- ¿Me traerás algo bonito?

\- ¿Cuándo dices “algo bonito” te refieres a “revistas guarras”?

\- Tus palabras, tío, no las mías.

Está ahí, entre ellos, la facilidad y los chistes que se lanzan como pases largos que el otro siempre acaba recogiendo. Está entre ellos igual que el agujero que se le forma a Dean en el pecho cuando piensa en que va a perderle de vista. Podría pasarle algo si le pierde de vista y sí vale, se supone que es Sam quien cuida de él. No tiene ningún sentido esta ansiedad del tío tullido de la cama por vigilar al que mide dos metros y está sano como un roble, pero aun así. Aun así.

Lo dice porque siente que tiene que decirlo, lo dice porque sabe que está bien dicho. No sabe donde se va, no sabe quién es ese amigo, no sabe nada de nada, pero sabe lo que tiene que decir antes de dejarle salir de la habitación. Lo sabe y punto.

\- Ve con cuidado, Sam.

No, en serio. Sam tiene que dejar de sonreír así a la de ya o la LÍNEA está bien BIEN jodida.

**---**

Bobby le espera con las armas preparadas y material suficiente para escalar la montaña de la Paramount. 

-Ese bicho se refugia en el bosque. Llevo provisiones. 

No se lo pregunta hasta que no están en su furgoneta, dirección noroeste. 

-¿Vas a decirme cómo está tu hermano o tengo que pedirlo por escrito y por triplicado?

Se le encoge el estómago pensando en Dean. Y nota amplitud en el pecho. 

-Bueno, no me recuerda. Pero ha bajado tres escalones. 

Entre dientes, Bobby murmura “jodidos… críos” y conduce en silencio durante las siguientes doscientas millas. Sam entiende que eso es todo lo que van a decir sobre Dean, tratos sobre el alma, temporadas en el infierno y las cosas que hace uno por su hermano. En una gasolinera al pie de los Apalaches, descubre que se equivoca. Bobby tiene algo más que decirle. 

-Que sea la última vez que no sé de vosotros en tanto tiempo. Desapruebo todo lo que hacéis el uno por el otro pero maldita sea, seguís siendo mi familia. No una buena familia y no una familia normal, pero mi puta familia. 

La caza se alarga una semana. No hablan de Dean y Sam no piensa en otra cosa.

**---**

Siete días. No son muchos días pero pueden ser una eternidad. Dios, mismamente, Dios tuvo tiempo de hacer el mundo en siete días. ¿Y eso por qué? Porque si uno no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer, siete días dan PARA MUCHO. A Dean le dan para darse cuenta de que no es la amnesia, es la memoria lo que mata. La amnesia no duele, es solo un vacío. Recordar, añorar, eso es lo que duele. Se encuentra a sí mismo haciendo chistes guarros sin que nadie entorne la mirada y le llame simio. Se encuentra a sí mismo teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Se encuentra a sí mismo contando uno, dos, tres días hasta que empieza a comerse las paredes con algo que primero es ausencia y luego enfado y luego preocupación enfermiza. 

No sabe cómo de estúpido parece si le pregunta a Ángela dónde demonios está Sam

\- ni idea

o cómo demonios pueden saber si le habrá pasado algo

\- no podemos, que yo sepa. 

\- Estupendo, gran ayuda, muchas gracias.

\- No me preocuparía. Hasta donde yo sé, Sam es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. Incluso demasiado capaz, posiblemente. 

¿Y eso qué coño quiere decir?

-¿Y eso qué coño quiere decir?

-Que dejes de preocuparte.

Sí, claro. Dejar de preocuparse. Así de fácil. ¿Cómo deja uno de preocuparse? ¿Estás preocupado y de repente, ya no lo estás? Dijo “pasado mañana” y ha pasado una semana. Una semana de mirar el papel pintado del pasillo hasta que le parece que está viendo jeroglíficos cifrados. Una semana de demasiada tele local y demasiado tiempo libre. Una semana de esforzarse con ejercicio físico porque es la única manera de mantener a su estúpida mente lejos de la locura total de imaginar siete mil maneras en las que Sam podría haber muerto (resbalón en la bañera, accidente de tráfico, ahogamiento, desprendimientos, un incendio, asfixia auto erótica, esas cosas son muy peligrosas, joder). La preocupación es como carcoma, anida y ya no se puede hacer nada, le está llenando de agujeros por dentro. A veces se mezcla con el enfado. Cuando se le ocurre que a lo mejor se le ha pasado la noción del tiempo porque se marchó a una despedida de soltero del tal amigo ese y ahora mismo está puesto de coca en Las Vegas dejándose atizar por un tío llamado Bruto, disfrutando de una orgía romana. 

Pero básicamente está preocupado. 

E insomne, muchasgraciasSam, ahora aparentemente no sé dormir solo.

Eh. A lo mejor recupera la memoria y descubre que en realidad es una chica de trece años. Podría pasar. Cosas más raras pasan. Cosas bastante más raras, de hecho. 

-Angie. 

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuando dijiste que eras un poco bruja querías decir que eras realmente una bruja, no? 

Tiene la biblioteca llena de libros de hechizos mohosos que huelen a clavo y madreselva. Hay runas de protección marcadas en cada ventana y eso que hace de recitar en latín mientras le da masaje no es precisamente shiatsu. 

-Sí. Es más o menos lo que quería decir.

Ya. 

-Eso me parecía. 

Lo único que le extraña es que ni siquiera se extraña al escucharla. Claro que tampoco se extraña cuando descubre que tiene un tatuaje negro en el pecho, hecho más o menos sobre el corazón y designado, según el libro de símbolos de protección en el que ha husmeado cuando Ángela estaba entretenida en el jardín, para no ser poseído por un espíritu maligno. 

Podría preocuparse de ese tipo de descubrimientos. Realmente podría. Pero toda su capacidad de preocupación está centrada en Dónde Está Sam y Por Qué No Llama y Cuándo Carajo piensa volver y Si Es Normal Echarle de Menos Como Si Hubiera Perdido Un Apéndice Vital. Sam y sus silencios, Sam y esas caras de desaprobación, Sam y la calma que le transmite estando en la misma habitación, Sam y cómo tararea mientras se ducha y Sam cómo siempre consigue encontrar una peli moña en la tele, aunque solo haya tres canales.

Siete días. Cuando siente el ruido de la puerta sale de la cama sin sentir apenas dolor en las piernas. Se ha entrenado lo bastante como para bajar las escaleras de una en una, sin parar, tropezarse, ni caer. Aún está desentrenado, eso sí y le late con fuerza el corazón en el pecho. Un poco descabalgado, algo más que ansioso. 

-Eh, sasquatch. 

Ni siquiera ve llegar el empujón.

**---**

Sam se crió con un marine y John Winchester no creía en preguntar primero. Creía en estar preparado y le entrenó para vivir pensando que algo estaba ahí fuera y quería matarle. Son las tres de la mañana, no espera a nadie en la cocina y su cerebro no tiene tiempo de registrar la voz de Dean antes de empujarle contra la pared. A Dean. Que probablemente no necesita un empujón. A Dean, que seguramente no debería estar en la cocina. A Dean, que huele a ducha y tiene enormes ojos verdes en la oscuridad y le mira quieto contra la pared, camiseta blanca y pijama, mangoneado y sin oponer resistencia. Hablando en susurros. 

-No han sido dos días, subnormal. 

-Se alargó. Y no había teléfono. 

Ni siquiera ve llegar el beso.

**---**

Francamente, es un beso de mierda.

Dean no recuerda los besos que daba, pero SEGURO que no podían ser tan malos como este. Ha visto besos, conoce la mecánica de los besos, sabe que ¿esto? no es como debería ser un beso. Esto más bien es como dejarse caer encima de alguien y acertarle en la boca con tu boca. Tampoco es culpa suya. Ha gastado muchas fuerzas en bajar las escaleras y como recompensa, Sam le ha pegado un empujón contra la pared, así que no está en la mejor de las condiciones para ponerse en plan Rhett con Escarlata ni nada de eso.

Pero hay un empujón, y la mano en su pecho, los ojos de Sam entre asombrados y aliviados de verle, y el caraculo tiene un poco de mala pinta, con el pelo lleno de polvo y de tierra, un raspón en la cara, como de haber caído sobre gravilla, la ropa llena de barro y otras cosas que Dean prefiere no identificar. Dean le reprocha, Sam le rechista y hay algo familiar ahí, y a Dean le cruzan varias cosas a la vez por la cabeza, que qué mierda de excusa es esa, que le ha echado de menos como una cosa mala, que gracias a Dios que ha vuelto de una pieza, que porqué tiene todavía la mano contra el pecho de Dean, irradiando calor desde los cinco dedos.

Se le pasa todo eso por la cabeza pero lo que le pasa con más claridad es que ese contacto no es suficiente, que ese calor no es suficiente, que es como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente de Sam, nunca, y básicamente le agarra de la muñeca, se impulsa, y se le cae en los labios. 

Sam no lo ve venir.

Por eso cuando Dean se le cae encima, abre la boca, como para decir “qué”, pero Dean aprovecha y se sigue cayendo dentro. Puede que una parte de él esperara que con esto viera la luz. La gran revelación. Soy bujarra y este es mi novio y un beso de amor verdadero me devolverá la memoria.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como comerle la boca a un tío. Ja.

Dean no recupera la memoria, pero hay calor, hay calor en todas las partes de su cuerpo que tocan (que caen en) el cuerpo de Sam, y está dentro de la boca de Sam, un roce suave, los dos inmóviles en el sitio hasta que Sam empieza a devolverle el beso, la lengua casi desperezándose contra la de Dean, como si también estuviera herido ahí y hubiera que tratarlo con extremo cuidado. A Dean se le forma un montón de vapor en el estómago, y todo lo que siente es “Esto, esto, ESTO”.

No es un beso de verdad y aun así es abrumador. No es un beso de verdad y cuando Sam echa la cabeza atrás y se separa no puede ocultar las cinco millones de cosas que está pensando a la vez. Dean decide ayudarle preguntándole algo, para que pueda centrarse en una sola.

\- Esto. -Jadea, porque “estoestoestoesto” es en lo único que puede pensar-. ¿Hacíamos esto antes? ¿Tú y yo?

Sam baja los ojos, como si se hubiera resignado a admitir que se conocían, como si se estuviera entregando a algo inevitable.

\- No, Dean. Tú y yo nunca hicimos esto. 

Dean quiere decir “pues estábamos gilipollas”, Dean quiere preguntar “pues entonces qué, tú y yo entonces qué”, porque es evidente que algo se calla, pero Sam se recompone, se mete en el modo “charla de enfermero”, evita mirarle a los ojos y sale escaleras arriba, diciendo que se va a duchar y que espera que Dean se haya quedado dormido para cuando vuelva al cuarto.

Cosa fácil, teniendo en cuenta que Dean ha subido y bajado las escaleras varias veces hoy, y además, ha dado su primer beso. Mucho esfuerzo.

Se duerme con una sonrisa en los labios y el ruido de la ducha de fondo, y sueña que Sam y él comen cereales vestidos de bomberos en el Gran Cañón.

**---**

Sam se queda tanto tiempo en la ducha que se le arrugan los dedos y se le pone la piel roja. Piensa en tantas cosas a la vez que no piensa en nada. Cuando sale y se seca, está ligeramente empalmado. Su cuerpo se ha llenado de sangre donde se tenía que haber llenado de rechazo, de repulsión, de asco. 

Pasa media hora sentado en el retrete, forzándose con la fuerza de su voluntad a estar menos excitado. La casa está en silencio y Dean dormido, respirando. Es de madrugada, muy mal momento para mentirse a sí mismo.

Reconócelo. No te preocupa haberle besado. Te preocupa que te odie, cuando sepa que eres su hermano. 

Nunca ha querido a Dean como se quiere la gente normal. Y se niega a sentirse culpable por eso. Si quieren condenarle, adelante. 

Total. Ya ha estado en el infierno. 

**---**

Dean mejora con las horas, con los días, con la primavera. Dean mejora con la comida de Ángela, con la luz que entra todas las mañanas y le da a Sam en la cara. Dean mejora con infusiones que no pregunta de qué son, con los cánticos que oye mientras dormita, con la obsesión testaruda por hacer ejercicio cada día. Dean mejora bajando escaleras, saliendo al jardín, moviendo siempre las piernas en la cama. 

Dean mejora besando. No con muchos besos. No es que sea algo que hacen Sam y él ahora, besarse y todo eso. Pero hay algunos, tres o cuatro. A veces Dean no puede evitarlo, le separan dos metros y de Sam y le parece una distancia inaceptable. En lunes, por ejemplo. Ángela se va a vete-a-saber-dónde a un recado y Sam se despide en la puerta, apoyado en el quicio, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del brillo de la luz. Dean tiene que besarle, aunque solo sea para ver cómo se relaja, aunque solo sea para mejorar el primer intento, notar lo suaves que son sus labios y esa cosa que hace de caracolearle la lengua un poco, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarle con la fuerza de un beso. Besar a Sam le da ganas de sonreír y de atizarle al mismo tiempo. 

-Calientapollas. 

-Inválido. 

Mejora con la terapia física, con horas de esfuerzo que le dejan cansado. Con cada logro, con el primer paseo largo, con la satisfacción cuando empieza a levantar algo de peso, con el tercer beso.

(después de lavarse los dientes, le está contando a Sam que tiene ganas de ver “Aterriza como puedas” porque no recuerda nada pero recuerda lo graciosa que era y Sam se le queda mirando muy quieto, casi avergonzado, con su cara de culo, con su increíble cara de culo, toda esa fe desparramada en los ojos, la forma en la que siempre se está derritiendo y Dean dice “ven aquí” y no hace falta porque Sam ya está ahí, los dedos en la nuca, aliento de menta y besos largos y lentos, con la lengua saliendo y entrando hasta que Dean siente un calor suave chisporroteando en el estómago)

Mejora con anocheceres viendo mala televisión y desayunos con leche caliente y pan tostado, mejora con el empeño de Sam, con las horas de sueño, con las ganas de mejorar, con esa estúpido afán de competencia que le provoca Sam cuando dice “no eres capaz de dar diez vueltas a la casa” y maldita sea, le desafía a contestar “diez vueltas, chimpacé, y a cambio eres mi esclavo un día entero”. 

-¿Un día? Soy tu esclavo todos los días. 

Mejora con la risa, con la manera en la que Sam dice “buenas noches, Dean”, con su tono de voz cuando pregunta “y ahora qué, amo” y con la manera en la que baja la mirada cuando Dean responde “ahora te quedas quieto y haces lo que yo te digo” (¿te dejas besar un rato, Sam? ¿me dejas que haga esto contigo?). Mejora cuando está cerca de Sam, simplemente estando, tarareando canciones que no sabía que recordara, recuperando las fuerzas poco a poco, muy despacio. Mejora cuando mejoran los besos, cuando Sam le insinúa algo más de lengua y su cuerpo reacciona queriendo comérselo un poco, gruñendo contra su cuerpo, encajando entre sus piernas como si estuviera hecho para eso. 

-¿Seguro que no hacíamos esto? 

-Seguro. 

Le mete las manos en el pelo porque tiene el ansia de despeinarle y escribir en su pelo “mío, eres mío”. 

-¿Es muy raro que lo hagamos? 

La expresión de Sam es indescifrable.

-Mucho. Muy raro. 

Sinceto, sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

-Pues al carajo.

Mejora cuando empieza a sentirse fuerte de nuevo, vivo, despierto. Mejora cuando despierta con Sam hecho un nudo a su lado, con un brazo sobre su cuerpo y la cara en su nuca y el mando a distancia en la mano porque le venció el sueño en mitad de un programa muy malo. Mejora cuando, por primera vez desde que tiene memoria se siente empalmado. No del todo, solo una sensación eléctrica, un peso entre las piernas y ganas, no de tocarse, sino de quedarse sintiendo la vibración un rato, dejando que su cuerpo se desperece poco a poco. 

Mejora con las semanas, los días, las horas. 

Y un día, de repente- 

-Venga ya, Sammy.

**---**

Sam no sabe si alguna vez ha sido totalmente feliz. Supone que no era un niño feliz porque de lo contrario no habría huido de casa durante cuatro años. Sabe que, mientras estuvo con Jessica, dormía mal por las noches, escuchando ruidos bajo la cama, consciente de que todo era un paréntesis frágil. Recuerda el duelo por ella y luego el duelo por su padre y luego el duelo anticipado por Dean y luego-

No sabe que es ser totalmente feliz. Excepto esto. Excepto tal vez esto. Una tarde en el jardín, Ángela en algún sitio de la casa, la primavera con olor a verano y Dean entrenándose con él cuerpo a cuerpo, fuerte y casi curado, luchando con todo su empeño para ver si le tira al suelo. Tal vez esto, Dean haciéndole cosquillas para sacar ventaja, aplastándole contra el suelo con el peso de su cuerpo, con la mirada triunfante, la vibración de su risa y la sonrisa canalla que nunca pensó que vería de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que te haya ganado. Mides tres metros y peleas como una niña. Venga ya, Sammy. 

Cómete la fruta, Sammy. Si papá ve la cama sin hacer te la cargas, Sammy. Ve con cuidado, Sammy. ¿Te gusta esa chica, Sammy? Sammy era el único nombre al que respondía de pequeño. Sammy era todo lo que un día no quiso ser y Sammy es lo único que querría ser de nuevo. El hermano pequeño, el que puede dejarse cuidar, el que no tiene por qué volver a preocuparse de que nadie de su familia vaya a abandonarle de nuevo. Venga ya, Sammy.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

Le suena la voz quebrada, todo lo que lleva meses guardando dentro se le escapa en la mirada y Dean se queda quieto, sin entender nada, sonriendo a medias, tranquilo. 

-Te he-

Y entonces grita. Cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, grita.

**---**

Recordarlo es volver. 

El recuerdo es tan nítido, que Dean está allí de nuevo. Allí, en ese sitio, en esa cosa, en eso, de nuevo. Le arrancan la carne de nuevo, pierde los ojos de nuevo, le despedazan de nuevo, le reconstruyen al rojo vivo de nuevo, le ahogan de nuevo, le matan de nuevo, le prenden fuego de nuevo, todo de nuevo y grita de nuevo, grita poseído y como un animal de nuevo, grita lo mismo que gritaba allí porque vuelve a estar allí. 

SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM 

De nuevo. 

Y es todo igual. Es todo el mismo tormento con una única diferencia que es la única diferencia que importa. 

Que es real. Que este Sam que le sujeta, que este Sam que le abraza, que este Sam que habla es real. “Estoy aquí, Dean, mírame, Dean, respira, Dean, estoy aquí, Dean, no te vayas, Dean, escúchame, Dean, te tengo, Dean, siénteme, ¿me estás sintiendo? Te tengo, te tengo, ¿me notas? Ssshhh, ssshhh, tranquilo, no me voy, estoy aquí, te tengo, Dean, te tengo”.

Es real. La única diferencia entre estar dentro del infierno y tener el infierno dentro es Sam. 

Y al final, es toda la diferencia que importa.

**---**

Parece que Dean no va a dejar de gritar nunca. 

A Sam le retumba el cuerpo porque Dean se está quedando sin voz y sigue dando voces. Ángela sale de la casa corriendo y Sam sabe leer en su mirada una pregunta. 

¿Quieres pararlo o no?

Quiere decirle “páralo” pero se aguanta, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo, sujetando a Dean como puede, huyendo de sus manotazos y consolándole hasta que se queda quieto, reacciona a su voz, deja de temblar y da un último grito, parecido a un lamento, como el quejido de un animal que nace malherido. 

Cuando le ayuda a su habitación, Dean parece estar en shock. Con los ojos fijos y totalmente abiertos. Ni siquiera protesta cuando Sam le hace tomar un somnífero. Solo dice “Sammy” mirándole aterrado, solo “Sammy”, como si le suplicara “Sammy, no te vayas, Sammy, quédate conmigo”. 

-Tranquilo, me quedo. 

Tranquilo, eres tú, el único sitio al que quiero ir eres tú.

**---**

Las primeras horas no son fáciles. Ángela le ayuda a intentar bloquear sus recuerdos cuando le atosigan demasiado. “Tienes que comprender que son el pasado, que eres libre si tú quieres, que ya no estás en ese sitio”. Es buena, le da unas infusiones para los nervios. Infusiones de vieja, quién le iba a decir que alguna vez las necesitaría. Hay que joderse. Se las agradece. Se lo agradece todo, su brujería cherokee, sus conjuros antiguos. 

-¿Fue idea tuya?

Sonríe como sonríen las brujas. Leyéndole la mente. 

-¿Tú crees que fue idea mía? 

No. No, ya sabe que no. 

**---**

La teoría era muy simple.

Si los demonios pueden salir a la tierra, los vivos pueden entrar al infierno. 

Llevó un tiempo, encontrar un modo pero luego fue fácil. Aprender un hechizo, cruzar una puerta, llamar a su hermano. Dean era una criatura del infierno y como cualquier criatura podía ser invocado. Tuvo que construir una trampa para demonios, algo que retuviera dentro a todo lo que había salido del infierno. Les mató uno a uno. Ruby le ayudó a construir una espada. Más cómoda que un puñal, teniendo en cuenta que cargaba a Dean en brazos. Matar a Lily fue especialmente satisfactorio. 

Incluso en ese momento pensaba “lo más difícil va a ser explicarle esto a Dean”. 

Sentado en el jardín, mientras le ve llegar, sigue pensando lo mismo. 

El infierno, pase. Pero lo de su hermano mayor va a ser complicado.

**---**  
Se sienta en el jardín, al lado de Sam. Con la cabeza llena de tantas cosas que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que sabe cómo besa su hermano y en un mundo normal, seguramente no debería saberlo. 

-La amnesia no es casual, ¿eh?

Sam niega suave, despacio, solo un poco.

-Lo recordabas todo. No podías controlarte. Estabas fuera de ti. Lo que te hicieron te hizo… te… -respira hondo, le mira de costadillo-. La provocamos. Ángela bloqueó tu memoria. Es un hechizo temporal. Hasta que estuvieras repuesto. Solo funciona aquí, mientras estés cerca de ella. 

-En la casa.

Dean no lo sabía. Y sin embargo, lo sabía.

-Es un santuario. Si nos vamos, lo recordarás todo. -Traga saliva, lo dice por primera vez-. El infierno. 

El infierno. Ese sitio que no es un sitio. Ese dolor. Ese dolor que no para, que te mata pero te resucita para poder matarte de nuevo, otra vez, una y otra vez, esa tortura, esa agónica desesperación, esa angustia, esa soledad, ese tormento, ese infierno, ese agujero donde muere la luz, esa abominación, ese sitio en el que no basta con estar muerto porque no te dejan en paz, ni muerto, ni dos veces muerto, ni gritando, ni suplicando, ni roto porque hasta roto te siguen rompiendo, desmembrando, destrozando. 

El infierno. 

-¿Fuiste allí por mí, Sam?

Asiente. Le tiembla la barbilla y tiene los ojos rojos. Asiente varias veces, como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo.

-Fuiste allí por mí, Dean.

Y su mirada dice qué querías que hiciera, ¿eh? ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera?

-¿Cómo…? O sea, -quiere preguntarlo bien porque solo quiere preguntarlo una vez y solo le basta la verdad-, ¿hiciste lo que te dijo Ruby, desarrollaste tus poderes? 

Se detiene el tiempo varias semanas mientras Dean contiene el aliento, sin saber realmente si está preparado para oírlo. Hasta que lo oye y respira. 

-Encontré otra manera. –Sam habla bajito, y tan grande como es, parece un niño-. No quería que te enfadaras. 

Podría hacer muchas cosas pero en realidad, solo puede hacer una cosa. Se abraza a Sam como lo que es: su hermano, todas las hermandades posibles, la única hermandad que tiene y la única que le importa. Sam no se mueve, Sam apenas le responde, Sam, de hecho, tarda tres días en romper a llorar y cuando le abraza de nuevo, sigue siendo el mismo abrazo que llevan años dándose, el que siempre se han estado dando, unidos en la vida y hasta las fronteras que hay más allá de la muerte.

“Te he echado-, Dean, te he echado tanto de menos. Estoy cansado. Estoy tan cansado de ser fuerte”. 

-Descansa un poco, Sammy. Podemos hacer turnos en el rollo de ser héroes. 

**--**

No es exactamente fácil superar una temporada en el infierno. Lleva meses y Dean lo hace como suele hacerlo casi todo. De forma realmente poco madura.

-Si quieres saber como fue, te lo digo yo. Realmente fue un infierno, Sammy. 

Sam espera que haya una expresión facial en el mundo que signifique “Eso no sería gracioso en ninguna circunstancia pero en las circunstancias actuales ni siquiera está en el vecindario de algo remota, lejana ni tangencialmente gracioso”. 

En realidad, cuando Dean hace un chiste, Sam sabe que no lo ha superado, pero lo superará. 

-Eres imbécil, Dean. Pensé que debías saberlo. 

-Calla, puta. 

La mayoría de la gente no resistiría querer a alguien como Sam quiere a Dean. La gente no es tan fuerte. 

**---**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Dean que algún diría haría meditación, se habría reído en su cara y después le habría disparado a bocajarro. Por mamarracho. 

-No te estás concentrando, Dean. 

Ángela cree que la meditación le ayudará a superarlo. Dean sabe por dónde puede meterse la meditación pero Sam mide dos metros, pesa doscientos kilos y amenaza con convertirle en embutido si no lo intenta, así que hay que joderse. 

-Esto es ridículo, Sam Si acabo en el Hare Krisna como el puto George Harrison voy a demandarte.

-Te sentaría bien el pelo rapado. 

Siguen durmiendo en la misma habitación. Las camas están juntas y si aparecen anudados por las mañanas, es asunto suyo. No hablan de incesto. No hablan de besos. No hablan del infierno. 

Dean ya sabe que lo de no hablar no puede durar eternamente, claro. 

**--**

La gente normal se arrepentiría de haber cometido incesto. Sam está bastante seguro de eso. Aunque sea un incesto ¿suave? De poco más que cuatro besos y que en realidad no era incesto-incesto porque si Dean no lo sabía es solo como medio incesto y, ah, ¿a quién quieres engañar, Sam? Sam tarda al menos un par de semanas pero al final se cansa de escuchar en su mente el mismo disco rayado que le atormenta y reúne valor para sacar el tema, aunque solo sea para que Dean le perdone por no haberle advertido, que, eh, hola, resulta que no lo sabía pero estaba besando a su hermano. 

Cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que eso de ser tan raros es más una bendición que un problema. 

-¿Dean? No quiero que pienses que lo de los… o sea, que no sabías que éramos, o sea, es como si realmente no hubiera-

Eso es todo lo que llega a decir del tema. Eso es todo porque en cuanto empieza, Dean le pone una mano en el pecho, la otra en la nuca y le besa diez minutos de reloj hasta que Sam no siente ni la lengua. No es como un beso, exactamente, es más como un ejercicio de memoria. Como si Dean tratara de meterle en la cabeza que lo que son, es lo que han sido siempre y ni siquiera cuando cambia, cambia realmente. Se separan jadeando un poco y con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Regla número uno de esta familia, Sammy. Hacemos lo que hacemos y nunca hablamos de ello. Capisce?

Le responde de la misma manera. Besándole a bocajarro, mordiéndole un poco los labios hasta dejarlos ligeramente hinchados y rojos. 

\- Lo que tú digas. 

Después de todo, Dean es el mayor. 

\- Así me gusta, Sammy. –Suena ronco y peligroso, cargado de malas intenciones, como un revólver a punto de ser empuñado-. Ya vas aprendiendo.

**---**

Dejan la casa seis meses después de que Sam llegara con un cuerpo destrozado que apenas parecía humano. Ángela no les hace sándwiches para el camino y cuando Dean se lo hace notar (“eh, mujercita, dónde está nuestro almuerzo”), le mira sin asomo de encontrarle ni siquiera remotamente adorable. Dean no se inmuta mucho. 

-Sé que en el fondo me quieres. A todas les pasa, Angie. En el fondo, fondo, fondo, me quieres.

-No creo que tengo tanto fondo, la verdad.

Sam se ríe con ganas y Dean le da una colleja solo por la satisfactoria expresión de su cara cuando se agacha diciendo “au”. Se marchan andando, sin que Dean deje de decir ni un solo momento “dónde demonios está, Sammy”. 

-Paciencia, Dean.

La encuentran un garaje a dos kilómetros de la casa. Envuelta en una lona azul y recién encerada porque Sam no quiere que Dean le tenga que castigar severamente. Cuando la ve, le da un vuelco el corazón en el pecho. Negra y brillante, llena de posibilidades, cromada y perfecta, su casa, su sitio, su chica. 

-¿Sammy te ha cuidado bien, cariño? –Le cosquillean las palmas de las manos cuando la toca-. Apuesto a que no, el muy marica. 

-¿Sabes que estoy aquí y te estoy oyendo, no?

Le susurra “ignórale” a la carrocería y sonríe ante la posibilidad de sentarse y disfrutarla. Sam protesta “te prefería cuando eras amnésico, entonces no recordabas que tenías que ser insoportable todo el rato”. Se pone frente al volante, anticipándose al rugido del motor. Recuerda cosas que le gustaría olvidar pero si lo hiciera perdería también esto, perdería el recuerdo de lo que significa su familia, perdería la memoria de la gente que ha salvado, perdería saber quién fue su padre, perdería aquel momento en el que Sam perdió su primer diente y no quiso ponerlo bajo la almohada porque pensó que si aparecía, papá iba a matar al ratoncito Pérez. Con lo malo perdería lo bueno y la posibilidad de saber que es un privilegiado porque conduce el mejor coche del mundo con el copiloto que siempre ha querido. 

-¿Sabes qué eres, Sammy? Eres una niña quejica. 

-Cállate. No es verdad. 

Caen en la familiaridad de tener diez y seis años, con la misma familiaridad con la que cogen la carretera y se disponen a hacer su trabajo. 

-Y por cierto –le da al botón y hace que suene Metallica- besas fatal. 

-¡Mentira!

Le sienta bien reírse, ponerse las gafas de sol y acelerar marcha atrás, con fuerza, levantando la tierra del suelo, dejando marcas de neumáticos y metiendo las marchas hasta que el apellido Winchester no es más que una sombra de polvo en el camino. 

**--**

Dean tiene pesadillas a menudo. Despierta con el nombre de Sam en los labios y Sam en los brazos. Hermanos de sangre y de armas que duermen juntos cada noche, en algún motel sin nombre, rescatándose mutuamente del infierno de carretera en carretera, lejos del tormento y sin más cielo que la tierra. 

(fin)">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
